


星の流刑地

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 星之流放地Pairing: All贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 孤身远赴边境混乱星域的贝吉塔，其胸怀的目的是杀死那个再度复活的黑暗之王。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是AO3因为肖战粉丝举报导致在中国内地上不去之后我第一次写同人。

贝吉塔拉了一下长斗篷的下摆，把它的一角攥在手里。猩红色斗篷的兜帽部分几乎遮住了他的上半脸，当他迈步走上仿佛永远覆着一层动物油脂的粘腻台阶时，它的下摆总在肮脏的地表迟迟疑疑地磨蹭，十分碍事。  
没什么好抱怨的，这毕竟是他借来的。他低垂着头，登上台阶的最后一级，陈旧厚重的巨大闸门外守着两个身材高大的卡纳萨星遗民，墨绿色的鳞片覆盖在他们伸出的手背上，他们的指甲又尖又长。  
记得卡纳萨星在贝吉塔行星灭亡前就已消失了，是贝吉塔星派去的赛亚人部队毁灭了它。  
拉蒂兹说过，为首的巴达克就是他与卡卡罗特的父亲。唉，这么大的宇宙呀。  
“邀请卡。”卡纳萨星人向着贝吉塔伸出了他的长指甲。  
“我没有。我是赛亚人。我听说今晚需要赛亚人不是吗？”贝吉塔撩起兜帽的边沿，这样他们能看见他黑色的眼睛和头发。  
“塞亚人吗？露出你的尾巴。”门卫面无表情地说着，他们的脸上半点看不出世仇的遗迹，那么多年过去了，这两个种族像是从未相逢过。  
听说卡纳萨星人具有强大的精神力量，能够洞悉过去与未来……他们能看透我在想什么吗？贝吉塔思忖着。当然，洞悉之说可能只是传说。  
但是，超级赛亚人与超级赛亚人之神，也只是某种“传说”不是吗？  
“早断了。”贝吉塔说，“如今满月之夜对我没意义了。”  
他轻描淡写地说完这句话，便看到两个卡纳萨星大块头互相交换了一个眼色，其中一个按下了一个纽。  
闸门咔锒咔锒升起了，通道的内部昏暗，星星点点的照明灯抖动着醉醺醺的黄色光晕。  
内里未知的空间仿佛某种活物。贝吉塔整理了一下兜帽，把自己的脸孔藏好，低下头走向其中。  
“嘿，赛亚人！”一个卡纳萨门卫在他的身后提醒说，“当心那个客人，别让他把你弄死了。”  
这句话并不可能让贝吉塔停下脚步。

这是位于“边界”的行星。  
“边界”的意思，是库尔德大王的儿子们在此星域划分过边界。这颗行星曾经是著名的补给站和销金窟，表面遍布赌场、游乐园与俱乐部。它会允许任何来头的舰船靠港，也会允许任何种族的高等智慧生命在此潜藏谋生。是极乐之土，也是犯罪之都——它任人评价，并以此为妆点。  
它曾属于弗利萨大人的哥哥古拉，弗利萨被打败和杀死后，紧接着，古拉也遭遇了同样的命运。库尔德大王亦丧命于宇宙角落，大家知道的讯息即是如此。  
海盗齐尔德的子孙们纷纷凋零，旋即，弗利萨军和古拉的军队在边境反复冲突。曾经的娱乐星球深受其扰，光彩不再。这颗位处边界的星星忽然间苍老了，只有苟延残喘的人才会降落于此。邪恶的事情像如墙角的苔藓和霉斑，擦拭不净，悄然生长在它的每一个角落。  
即使弗利萨已经第二次复活，并成功地重新招募、聚集起军队，他也暂时不可能占领或重振这些星星的往日荣光。他还没有足够力量。  
有人看见过弗利萨大人的旗舰悬浮在附近的星域，有传言说他会亲自参与小行星上的地下拍卖。也有人说他不会这样做，他依旧富有、更加强大，他不需要混迹在满是寄生虫的黑暗卖场。  
也曾有人说，确曾目睹过一个形貌酷似古拉大人的家伙涉足那种特殊俱乐部。那个全身苍白的家伙，他每隔一阵子都会来。他会特别要求找个赛亚人给他服务。  
三个月前贝吉塔听说了他。当时他还在破坏神的星球上，一如既往，艰苦训练。他有他的路子，得到这个消息。神与天使未必不知道，但这类事情、这种确实存在的人间地狱，他们不会降临彼处，甚至不会提及，不会当作话题来讲。  
“是他，一定是弗利萨！”他确实对卡卡罗特说过这事，“都怪你让弗利萨复活，现在宇宙又会陷入他的威胁当中了！”  
“不必担心吧，贝吉塔！”卡卡罗特是这么回答的，说了他一定会说的那些，“如果弗利萨再来作恶的话，我们再打败他就好了呀！”  
不，这不够。卡卡罗特体会不到他胸中充塞着的愤怒和怨仇。弗利萨这个名字、还有这个名字背后的一切，都像如有毒的藤蔓，盘踞深扎在贝吉塔的躯壳里。为了已经化为灰烬的故乡，为保护现在深爱的栖身之地……也许不止这些，他没有去细想。  
必须杀掉他，只有亲手为之才最稳妥。三个月前，他独自离开了家人，开始了这场漫长的航行……贝吉塔确信，只有弗利萨的死亡才会是这场旅程的终点。  
早就该这么干了，我都难以置信，自己竟然忍耐了这么久——不惜代价，哪怕自己死掉也可以，抱着这样的决心，他降落在边界的行星，打听清楚了规则。  
……他是非常客气的打听了，仅仅花了几分钟，端掉了一个贩卖各种性奴隶的团伙。他们给附近的俱乐部供货。  
“确实，长得像古拉大人的家伙总是要求赛亚人，有些人回得来，有些回不来。”他们招供说。  
“赛亚人很稀少了。”贝吉塔压着怒火。  
“的确，年纪也大多不小了，他只能凑合凑合。”  
对方是外骨骼型的生物，贝吉塔打断了他一半的外骨骼，于是他认真考虑了是否要打断另一半。“你觉得我是想听这个？”他问。  
“那家伙很有钱，他用稀有矿物付账，他拿得出来……他赔得起。”对方啜泣着，缩成一团。  
贝吉塔把一只手按在他一根裂开的骨头上：“那说说看，要怎么才能找到他呢？”  
——这就是为什么他现在披着斗篷，来到这儿。

贝吉塔的斗篷太长了，它一直有点阻碍行动。  
这是为今天的赛亚人准备的，可惜在赛亚人当中，他算是相当矮小的，大多没有战斗力的垃圾也能长成一副高大身躯。他的样貌不很赛亚人，而且尾巴也没有了。这倒不要紧，被俘虏和贩卖的赛亚人幸存者，他们大多会被切掉尾巴，以防止突发的巨猿化。  
听听这颗星星上的人是怎么评价的：“某种程度上，切掉赛亚人的尾巴跟阉割也差不多。”——他们不把这样的情况视作进化。  
他埋头走着，在最深处的房间，他的情报很充足。那客人沉默寡言，出手阔绰，他要赛亚人穿着仿制的战斗服，样子就类似贝吉塔在斗篷内穿着的这种。  
如他所愿。  
一路上他路过了几十个房间，有些开着门，有些死死关着。空气中飘着诡异的酸味，偏又掺杂着某些特异种族发情期的信息素味道，又甜，又臭。令人作呕。  
黑暗的共主，宇宙的灾星——那个人——居然沦落到来这种地方寻找乐子。不可思议。  
贝吉塔停下了脚步。  
也许是浑浊空气对我有影响……他想，我居然会有一刹那，想要同情会在这里享乐的弗利萨。他依旧在杀死我的同胞，这仇必须要报。  
他停在别人半敞开的门前，房间里传来厮杀般的尖叫和惨号。夹杂着几句怒骂，要他别站在门口找踹。战斗力疲软的人才如此骂骂咧咧。曾经他也是的。  
弗利萨在最深处等，等一个送上门来的赛亚人。有时服侍他的赛亚人会因为承受不了他的力量而死去，他会慷慨赔偿提供奴隶的经纪人。奴隶什么也得不到，拼命工作，结果只有受伤或者死。就跟以前一样。  
贝吉塔来到他的门前，猩红的斗篷包裹他全身，垂坠的织物让他的身形显得更加细小了。他站在那里，在摄录设备的视线范围内，房间里需要服务的顾客会即可得到通知。  
准许进入的灯亮了，轻巧得好像不应存在在此处的滑门豁然洞开。贝吉塔放眼屋内——只这一瞬间，只需这一眼，他已经确定自己将要面对的是弗利萨了。  
这间由他租下的房间，内里极致清洁，天花板和地面都以冷峻的飞船内置板材装修过了。灯光很明亮，墙壁呈现淡粉色的光泽，空气也没有多余气味，只微微飘着一点饮料的甜香。  
弗利萨在泥坑里重建了他的寓所，这是他过去在每个基地都会保有的一间卧房。  
贝吉塔只觉得自己的头发根部微微发麻。一种细密的战栗感沿着脊椎正在扩散。  
“是赛亚人吗？”在这卧房内，贝吉塔视线的盲区里，传来熟悉的声音。  
“是的，大人。”赛亚人王子刻意嘶哑着嗓子回应，他觉得弗利萨应该辨认不出他的声音。  
“进来吧。”弗利萨在他暂时看不到的地方吩咐说。  
一定要速战速决。贝吉塔怀着这样的想法，裹紧斗篷，大步迈了进去。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

那个曾经蹂躏了大半个宇宙的怪物此刻盘踞在他的御座中。  
一如贝吉塔记忆中的，那是一个卵形的悬浮座椅。这种座椅的储能很强，即使在宇宙空间中也能使用很久。弗利萨诞生于宇宙海盗齐尔德一族，他在宇宙空间中漂浮也能存活，不需要大气的保护。  
这种座椅是弗利萨军的“御用发明”，此刻背对着来人、深陷在座椅内的人，拖着肥嫩苍白的长尾。那正是弗利萨，他的尾巴懒洋洋地垂低，明知猎物走近，都没有抖动一下。  
他要赛亚人，可赛亚人来了他没有兴趣……贝吉塔觉得恼恨在一瞬之间就占领了他的头脑。他忿忿想着，也许他知道是我，他对我仍旧是蔑视的。  
“你来了？”弗利萨的声音没有变化。平心而论，单纯考究言辞的话，他非常礼貌优雅。  
“我想他们已经给你交代过情况，只要你够强壮，其实也不会受伤。”他以贝吉塔难以忍受的平静语气慢吞吞地说着，至此还是没有转过身来。  
“我想我在你们私下的交流里，评价应当是不大好的。”他说。  
岂知是不好，你根本就是个妖魔——贝吉塔咬住了嘴唇，勉强压住了自己即将冲出喉咙的怒骂。同样的，他需要贯注凝神，隐藏好自己的气。他要一击即中，第一下就让这个魔王再不能动。  
一旦他有机会还手，情况随时就会变得很危险了……  
“我很熟悉赛亚人。”弗利萨说，“曾经有过一个赛亚人，他很受我的疼爱，几乎就像我的儿子。我抚养他长大，然后……”  
他终于驱动他的王座原地转动，那颗悬浮的卵，它就要翻转过来了！  
贝吉塔遽然跃起。他舞空的轨迹迅疾果决，就像一支脱弦之箭。  
他的气在这瞬间就提升到了极致。在这短小得近乎可以不列入计算的攻击距离当中，从贝吉塔纤小强韧的身躯当中爆燃出的能量，在空气中以耀眼的晶片形态闪现，撕裂了猩红的斗篷，将那脆弱的织物刹那燃尽，而后纷纷自行消解。  
赛亚人幸存的王子在空中划出灿烂的冰蓝色气焰，他是直接以自己的最强形态扑向了此生最痛恨的那个仇人。  
在他的预估当中，弗利萨会在感知到他的气之后，立刻也提升至最强状态。那好像是金光灿灿的某种低俗丑陋的样子……无所谓，也可能他已经有了新的提升，和新的形态。贝吉塔已决意面对他的任何可怕形态。  
他扑向那转动着的御座，挥动的金色光波直接将珍贵的座椅劈成了两半——  
“弗——利——萨————！！！”他咆哮着，一只手揪住那条肥白的肉尾——拖住他，用膝盖顶紧他的胸口，将他撞倒在地——压住他。  
他的另一只手直接是——至少是尝试着——去扼紧仇人的咽喉……  
然后他做到了。  
很轻易的。因为他面对的那个活物，完全没有抵抗。

超级赛亚人蓝色状态贝吉塔的头发在神之气焰当中飘动，它们的颜色冷淡有如燃烧的冰。  
他的指掌，紧压着弗利萨的咽喉。弗利萨保有着他的“第四阶段”的完全体变身形态，身体苍白。也就止步于此了，他没有催动任何提升的战斗力，或者在他意识到应当做点什么之前，自己就已被一个赛亚人从王座上拖下来，直接按倒在地。  
他的后脑砸在加固过的地板上，立刻捅出一个深坑。他痛苦地皱着眉头，在身体适应了被迫停止呼吸的运转之后，微微将眼皮掀开了一条缝。贝吉塔熟悉的那种邪恶的红色眼珠在细缝当中艰难移动。  
“贝……吉……塔……”他的眼皮又掀动了几下，接着，嘴角甚至抽动了。那个怪物勉强挤出这些声音，贝吉塔意识到他抬起了双手，不由得又额外加了点劲。  
“别想耍花样！”他咆哮道。  
但是弗利萨的双手并没有抓住什么，也没有握拳反击。他黑色指甲的双手在半空中虚握了两下，就放下了。  
“……你……是……为我……而来……的……”那怪物低哼着，他那颇具威胁的尾巴尖在贝吉塔的手心里扭动了两下。  
是熟悉的扭动方式。  
他曾用这部分插入过我的身体，他单纯只是用我的身体享乐……他那样做，因为他可以，那时他是宇宙中最强大的，而弱小的我甚至不能说个“不”字。  
贝吉塔听见了自己牙根摩擦的声响。  
“我是为赛亚人报仇来的！”他说。  
“……哦。”他手中洗洗的脖子传来吞咽的抖动。弗利萨重又闭紧了眼睛，他的眉心的结舒展开了。  
贝吉塔依然没有感觉到他在提升气。这已经是他最后的机会了……  
赛亚人将手指松开了些。“弗利萨！你在耍什么花样？”他怒喝道，“这地方是个陷阱对吗？你故意骗我来——”  
弗利萨在可以挪动的范围内摇晃着他的头：“我……梦见你来……来这里……”  
“这……不过是……做梦。”他呻吟道。  
要保持蓝色状态需要凝聚太多能量，眼下的弗利萨只需要超级赛亚人第二形态就足够打败。  
也许他是想消耗我的气，等我力尽再反击。贝吉塔思忖着……但无论如何，我不可能向一个完全不抵抗的弗利萨下手。我要杀的是弗利萨，眼下这个根本不像是真的弗利萨。  
他霍然松开了掐住弗利萨脖子的手，仅只拽着他的尾尖。当然，他的膝头依然警惕地顶紧了对手的胸腹：“你梦见我来这里做什么？杀掉你么？”  
弗利萨咳嗽了两声，这就足够让他的胸腔重新适应过持续呼吸的状态。“杀我，当然了，不然你还会对我做什么？”他用尖利的腔调回应说。  
“知道就好。”贝吉塔打断他道。  
在他的完全钳制下，弗利萨瘫软如一具毫不荣誉的死尸。他苦笑道：“但是，贝吉塔君，有件事恕我直言……现在的你，随时都能以你想要的方式杀死现在的我。你需要运用的心思根本无需像这么多。”  
他瞪着他的红眼睛，死死瞪大，对住了超级赛亚人贝吉塔湛蓝的双眼。  
“你还没发现吗，小贝吉塔？我已经……不再是你和孙悟空的对手了。你此刻的一切迟疑，都源自过去被我统治的每一秒钟。你在心中夸大了我的能力，那没必要，像我简单地杀死你那次一样，你就简单地直接撕碎我比较好。”他说。

他说得对。  
贝吉塔那双仿佛蓝色无机质的眼球抖动了数下。强如他而今的状态，很轻易就能分辨出对手说的是否是实情，或者，是否是微不足道无需防备的假话。  
那个用一根指头就能送他下地狱的弗利萨已经死了。然后借助龙珠复活过，又一次被杀死，再一次得到复活……眼下这个活着的弗利萨不再具备抬抬手指就杀死贝吉塔的能力了。  
眼下的贝吉塔，确实具备一击杀死这个弗利萨的能力。  
他们的力量对比，已是隔了鸿沟。宇宙间的生杀大权，永远在较强的人手里。他现在杀死弗利萨，跟杀掉一只佐餐的火鸡，没有差别。卡卡罗特知道这个。  
卡卡罗特早就明白了，他早就知道这个。他知道他们的修炼境界已经超过了血腥复仇允许的高度。强至如此，杀死一个两个弗利萨不是难事。如果贝吉塔痛下杀手，这不是他期待的报仇，而是……  
是不折不扣的碾杀。  
冰蓝色的气焰黯淡下来，贝吉塔的头发和眼睛回转为黑色。他松开了揪着弗利萨尾巴的手。  
“你已经像个死人，我不虐待尸体。”他平静地说。  
短暂的沉默停驻在两人之间。  
弗利萨突然像被超强的电流打中，他的身体剧烈弹动了一下，把贝吉塔甩了出去。这没什么威胁，贝吉塔稳稳地悬浮在半空中。从进门至此，他包裹在紧身战斗服里的身体根本就没有出过一滴汗。  
“得了吧！贝吉塔！”弗利萨声音尖锐地尖叫起来，“想想你恨我的理由，想想你为什么从你的贫瘠小星球飞到这里来！最快的飞船也要两三个月，但你来了！为杀我来了！你到底来做什么？彻底羞辱我一下然后飞走吗？”  
“我恨的是弗利萨大人，不是你。”贝吉塔像神或天使那样飘在空中，居高临下地俯望着躺在地上、捏紧了双拳的弗利萨。  
“你同情我？哈哈哈哈——你是怜悯我吗？”弗利萨的声音扯得很高。没有关系，没有人会知道，这种地方的隔音效果恐怕是是全宇宙最好。  
“太可笑了，小贝吉塔！你来之前，我每周都会要一个赛亚人。我捏碎他们的骨头，我恨他们！我也恨你！你想想这个！想想过去我对你干过什么，我也捏碎你的骨头，我把你的心都戳穿了！你不可能记不得！！”  
他尖叫的样子幼稚又颓唐，非常软弱。贝吉塔想，我过去就是被这个人打败了吗？这种事还有可能发生吗？  
“你的确杀死过我。”贝吉塔说，“我也的确很不甘心。你恨我们，我也恨你。过去的你。”  
是这一刻他忽然意识到，自己的声音变安静了，不再那么暴躁。当他在弗利萨面前拥有了绝对的优势之后，他就再没必要大喊大叫。  
这一刻他望向失败者的眼神完全也渐趋安静了，他安静地看着扭曲在地的弗利萨说：“你教我的，你让我理解的宇宙间的规律便是如此：强者高高在上，支配所有人。”  
他的身体从高处降临，飘落在地，无声无息。  
“一直以来我认为那是对的，我想我是你的受害者，是有冤仇的人。”他喃喃道。  
“你是！——你真的是！”弗利萨眨着通红的眼睛，刹那间，他在极端愤怒下会烧成赤红的双眼当中，几乎有类似眼泪的东西闪动过。一秒钟后，他周身的能量将那些微不足道的脆弱的水滴瞬间蒸发殆尽，毁尸灭迹。  
“我强暴过你，那时你还是个孩子！我打碎了你的故乡，让你做我的奴隶，我榨干你，让你做过最艰苦的工作，让你在缺乏补给的前线靠啃食死尸维生！我折磨你因为我能，现在你也能折磨我了，贝吉塔！做你该做的，你未必需要给我个痛快。来吧！”他扭动着头，没有勇气站起来面对，他不过是混乱又卑怯地尖叫、忏悔。  
——如果这些也能叫做忏悔。 “我今天放过你，你一定还会再作恶。”黑发黑眼睛的贝吉塔停步在他脚边，说出这句话的声音稳定又柔和。  
“是！是！！是——！！！”弗利萨捶着地面，地板表面立刻裂出若干缺口。他逃避的样子委实很丑。  
“你不是这样教我的。”贝吉塔猛然附身，抓住他的双手，将它们钉在无辜受难的地板上。  
他的身体倾覆下来，贴近了他今世的死敌。  
四目相对，他仿佛雕像那样稳固不动。相反的，弗利萨扭动着躯壳，尾巴砰砰狂拍着地面。他却再没有勇气拿这根强大的尾巴去偷袭赛亚人了……因为没有用，贝吉塔太强了。  
“你教我的是强者可以支配所有人，你没教过我作为失败者要像泥巴一样瘫在地上！”  
他的手再度卡住了弗利萨的咽喉。只是这个动作再无杀意，他轻压着仇人滑腻腻的皮肤。  
“弗利萨！你还是宇宙之王吗？我要杀死的仇人和对手是宇宙之王。”他问。  
“你觉得我是我就是。”弗利萨回答。  
这句话完结后，他感觉到眼前黑压压逼近了贝吉塔的脸。赛亚人的嘴唇掠过了他的鼻尖，停在几乎要吻到他嘴唇的地方。  
“我需要你是。”贝吉塔说。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

一滴汗从贝吉塔的额头滑下，划过鼻梁、鼻翼，拉出闪着水光的细线。  
它从鼻尖落下，砸在弗利萨的脸颊上。这一定是有毒的，因为被压制的活物周身霎时间爆出白炽的弧光，贝吉塔短促地呻吟了一声，在电光火石般迅疾的角力当中，他的手臂感受到几近折断的剧痛。  
但他仍然没有尝试变身，而是任由弗利萨占了上风。  
他被从上方扯开，狠狠甩向地面。他柔韧的身体甚至没有作出任何相称的灵活反应，他像一片纸飘动着，似乎全无重量，只是落地刹那，他的躯体又赫然将地板的表面击成了碎末。  
两个都曾经毁灭过生灵的强者，刹那间换手了形势。弗利萨抢到了有利的位置，压制在贝吉塔的上方，揪住他的护甲，将它从肩部较细窄的部分直接扯裂开来。  
“我想你已经忘了自己过去是什么样了，赛亚人！我看你早忘了在我身边的位置！”曾经的、被废黜了的、宇宙之王，压着贝吉塔的身体，撕拽着他的蔽体之物。动作很急，杂乱无章。  
衣服是古早款式，已经过去那么多年了，贝吉塔还是习惯穿着紧身的战斗服，和高强度橡胶制作的弹力防护服。衣服与旧款弗利萨军制服几乎一模一样，他在地球的家里，通过某种方式仿制了这种衣样……凝视着包裹在制服当中的身体，弗利萨的动作停了半秒钟。  
衣服款式依旧，这身体变化很大。他长大了。贝吉塔的身材不再是过去那种雌雄莫辨的娇小，相比较其他赛亚人，他固然还是细瘦的，可是骨骼肌肉，都被岁月变得纤长。如今他脸颊和下巴的轮廓也修长了些，脱去了少年时那种野兽般的天真稚气。  
他的眼睛仍是黑的，可能是房间里的光线出了错，弗利萨甚至认为，贝吉塔的眼睛变成了他所不熟悉的、仿佛深渊的深黑色。  
……他究竟是度过了怎样的一些岁月啊。  
他压制着贝吉塔的身体，将他的制服撕裂。他暴露在异星空气中的肌肤苍白，表面覆着薄薄的热汗。  
“说话！贝吉塔！”那个被切成两段后在真空中也能存活下来的怪物尖声咆哮道。  
在他身下几近赤裸的那个赛亚战士安静地望着他的脸：“你想听我说什么？说我还是任你摆布的一个婊子？”

要重新占有他没有想象得那么难。贝吉塔几乎没有反抗。  
他没有反抗的意思，也没有挣扎和实施。他躺在那里，却也不像条死鱼。他的身体柔软又驯顺，被剥光时已经足够湿润。他的皮肤是滚热的，他却未有拿这些能量来变身。  
弗利萨抓住他的腿，向两边非常大力地掰开。那种气势绝对似要将他撕成两半。他本就破碎的战斗服在这一刻片片脱落，他的器官弹出来，已经赫然具备相当的硬度。  
“喔。”弗利萨的尾巴尖翘了起来，在整条垂落的肥厚肉尾最末梢，尖端率先竖直而立，指着头顶上方。  
“啧啧，看看你。”他粗暴地抓着贝吉塔的双腿，尾巴在身后左右狂摆，兴奋难挨，“你怎么这副样子！”  
赛亚人一声不吭地看着他，只在他伸出舌头，舔舐起自己暴露在空气中的脆弱尖端时才混身振抖了几下。他的眼睛湿润了，于是更似那深渊了，漩涡汹涌在其中，随时能致人死命……他的嘴角甚至微微有上浮的意思。但是诚实点说，他没有露出笑容。他没有笑。  
弗利萨咆哮着压住他，在虐杀般的热吻中咬破了他的脖子和肩头的皮肤，吸吮他的血丝。他的肉刃已然具备，兴致勃勃地磨蹭着臀间的嫩肉。  
“你是我的东西，那么多年……我从野猴子的星球上把你领出来！那么多年！”他捧着贝吉塔的脸，将自己的东西试探着戳刺曾经属于过他的秘园入口。  
贝吉塔确实成熟了，他的肉体焦渴又多汁，只是碰触就能促使羞涩的入口反复收缩。至于突破进去，稍稍是有些艰涩。他可能只是记得那种滋味，已经很久不曾复习过。  
弗利萨冲入他的身体，是刻意要突然又粗鲁地撞击，用了很大力气。他确实有意要这个跨越星海来找他的孤胆人痛苦，要听见他发出尖叫。  
可是这些都没有，贝吉塔遽然皱起眉头，他的双眼紧紧闭上了，一双眼皮都紧皱出细纹。他咬牙切齿，鼻翼大力张翕。他的表情即是那样，会让人以为只这一下，他连魂魄都被操穿了。  
然后他放松下来，四肢上附着的肌肉都渐渐变得松弛。肠子内里飞快地湿了，润泽了感觉酸疼的嫩肉。丰富的皱褶缠绕在弗利萨的凶器上，如挽留的小手，攥紧了他。  
贝吉塔的身体似乎还记得弗利萨的形状。他承受以后，立刻就就适应了。  
弗利萨将他的双腿压至胸口，让他的身体并不舒服地对折起来——他知道这样不大舒服，而且他记得贝吉塔很不喜欢这样，过去的他不喜欢自己能看见自己被彻底使用的那种角度。  
“如果你求我的话……”过去作为统治者的那一个开口说。  
“……”贝吉塔仍旧沉默着，他眨了眨湿润的眼睛。接着，他的一只右手，他的手指，蹭擦过弗利萨的手臂，从苍白的皮肤上摸索过去……沿着他们身体的轮廓。弗利萨的尾巴警惕地缠上了他的手腕。  
没有立即折断他的手腕，只是提防着……贝吉塔的手指伸展向下，探向他们肉体的连接处，抚摩在紧绷饱胀的入口上。他从没这样做过，当他的手指贴上弗利萨的东西，那感觉直接让杀人无算的魔王发抖了。  
“贝吉塔……”这是一句试探性的呼唤。没有敬称也没有蔑称，既不疏远，也不张狂。  
“这都不像真的。”贝吉塔喃喃道。  
回应他的是又一记愤怒的撞击，弗利萨几乎退出来，然后用力刺穿他。他宛如那些战败了以后，被刺在矛尖上的士兵们，浑身抽搐着，并且不能自抑地硬透了。他那硬挺的前端淫荡地顶着故主的肚皮，并且快乐地吐出些许温热的粘液。  
“孙悟空没满足你吗？你不是他的战利品吗？”弗利萨不怀好意地翻搅着赛亚人地肠子，鼻尖反复磨蹭着他的脸颊。  
“……看来你确实很害怕孙悟空。”贝吉塔说。  
这不逊的回应换来若干令他苦闷的戳刺，过去了这些败北的岁月之后，弗利萨已经失却了独裁者好整以暇的节奏与柔情，他在贝吉塔的身上，像个初尝禁果的莽夫那样自顾自宣泄着欲望与力气。  
他的尾巴从贝吉塔的手腕上松开了，与摩擦得滚烫又湿滑的性器全不一样，它寂寞又羞惭地垂落下去，打算灰溜溜地逃走。贝吉塔的手指反扣过来，再一次揪住了它……没有使用真力，他轻轻握着那条确实属于——弗利萨大王的——尾巴。  
“我讨厌你的尾巴……”他呻吟着，每个字的音尾都拖得绵长，“像滑腻腻的肉虫子。”  
“我也讨厌你的，臭猴子！居然没有长出来，你还算什么赛亚人！”弗利萨喘息着，在他的身上大肆挞伐。他们的血肉撞在一起，声音清脆，钝痛蔓延，偏不停下。就是这样，刻意裹挟，冲向满足，又互相伤害。  
那黑暗的旧主、失败的帝王，他的嘴唇上沾满了贝吉塔的血。在高潮降临时，他就用这染着血腥的口唇，贴靠过去，恬不知耻地，亲吻了受难者的嘴。

他们的吻理应如此，要含血带泪。  
可能他们中的哪一个确曾流泪。这两种不同种族的生物眼泪的滋味并不相同，好在快感极致的高潮颇有相通处。  
都会射精，也会抽搐。这时候拥抱是紧急避险之举，为了他们都有依凭，也都选择了互相拥抱。  
一下，可能一秒钟，然后就完结了。贝吉塔的双手从怪物背上滑下来。他一动不动地躺着，身下是毁碎的地板，周遭是陌生的空气。他不属于这里，他说：“你不属于这里。”  
——他对弗利萨说。  
“你现在要杀我也很容易，贝吉塔君，倘若我把……那个……抽出去……你……”弗利萨笑了。这可真是恐怖景象，这绝对的恶人与暴君，这个拿星星当货物、视生命如草芥的黑暗之主，简短又虚幻地勾了勾嘴角。  
“你会变成蓝色来杀掉我。”他说。  
贝吉塔皱起眉头：“我会杀掉你，怎么做就不劳你费心了。我会杀掉弗利萨——大人。如果你是弗利萨大人，你就迟早能等到我来。”  
“那今天算什么，你的垂怜吗？来自超级赛亚人的……超级……什么什么神……唉真恶心，你们赛亚人让人舌头打结。”弗利萨说着，张开他曾用来虐杀过贝吉塔的那双手，环住了同一个贝吉塔的腰。  
“是超级赛亚人神的超级赛亚人形态。”贝吉塔补充道，“我不指望你能记得清楚。”  
“我记不清楚。”弗利萨说，“那下次什么时候来杀我？”他的尾巴沿着自己一侧的手臂缓缓蠕动，终于，完满地在贝吉塔的腰上绕了一整圈，灵活的尾尖缠上中部，形成一个扣，打了一个结。  
“等你跟以前一样的时候。”贝吉塔扯了一下，那尾巴真是执着，用力很大，一时拉扯不开。  
“以前……？”  
“我不杀烂泥一样的失败者，就像我没有必要绝不会碾死一只蚂蚁。现在杀你是没有意义的事，等你又拥有为祸宇宙的能力时，我就会来找你了。你最好给我记着，弗利萨。”贝吉塔说。  
“你认为我还能跟以前一样，贝吉塔？”弗利萨的声音，像从星云的彼端传来的一样。  
那是从遥远的记忆里传来的，曾经是代表着难以磨灭的噩梦的声音，如今听起来，只是记忆里、尘世中许许多多的声音中的一个罢了。  
贝吉塔没有回答他，也没有点头或者摇头。他没有出声，也没有暗示。艰辛得来的神之气息充斥在他深渊般的黑眼睛里，他沉默以对，他理当如此。  
在这种事情上，任何人都不应当予任何人以任何一种暗示。  
“告诉我，贝吉塔，曾经你恨我，是因为我毁灭了你的星星、杀死了你的父王和族人。那现在呢？你依旧恨我吗？”  
弗利萨的提问断断续续地飘散在他们早已全然不对等的精神与回忆里，扑撞上默默无语的赛亚人王子的脸。  
在漫长的、足可以让泉水干涸的沉默对峙过后，贝吉塔闭上了眼睛，轻轻开口：  
“不要停下变强，弗利萨。然后我会打败你的，我永远会比你更强。”  
他说。

END.


End file.
